


The summer of supernatural (and scoops ahoy!)

by warm_leftovers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Chaos, Developing Relationship, During Canon, Friendship, Humor, Love, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, Reader is a Henderson (Stranger Things), Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Scoops Ahoy (Stranger Things), Teenagers, Violence, it gets gayer i swear, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_leftovers/pseuds/warm_leftovers
Summary: It's the summer of 1985, and you, y/n Henderson, are just trying to chill out before next fall. You look forward to a summer of fun at the new starcourt mall and making a lil minimum wage among other things. Finding out your little brother is involved with supernatural/russian conspiracy and getting your sexuality thrown for a run was not what you had in mind. (bc i saw a lack of multi-chapter robin x reader fics so I did something about it.)This is like 3/4 just the show and then I improvise some scenes and emotions. Fyi I cut a handful of scenes and some minor plotlines that don't really need it or the reader would have absolutely no way of knowing about the thing.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley/Reader, Robin Buckley/You
Kudos: 6





	The summer of supernatural (and scoops ahoy!)

_Somewhere in a dark laboratory, on June 28th 1984.  
In the dim light, people in full hazmat gear plug tubes and wires into machines. They are all clustered around one larger machine, which looks like a large gun. Sirens go off and machinery whirrs as a worker flips switches and the panel next to the machine lights up.  
In a control/viewing room above the machinery area, men in olive military uniforms watch with eagle sharp eyes as a clearly stressed, balding scientist in a lab coat followed by one with curly hair and glasses walk into the room. The bald one puts a briefcase on the table, unlocking it and revealing two identical keys. Both scientists take one and walk to keyholes at opposite ends of the room, facing the machinery. With a resounding click they turn the keys at the same time and the gun-like device powers up.  
A blinding white beam of power shoots into the wall, causing the surface to appear magma-like as it splits and cracks. And from that hole being created by the beam, a squealing sound can barely be heard, while sickly black tentacles snake out and latch onto the wall.  
In the observing room, people begin to look around in panic and confusion, while everything starts shaking. Lights and machinery spew sparks and make noises. The once constant beam, sputters and faults, causing the hole in the wall to start closing up again. The machine fully powers down, without any influence from the people around it. For a moment everything is silent as the machine comes to a stop.  
Then the massive, cannon shaped machine explodes with hundreds of tendrils of white-hot energy, frying the men in hazmat suits surrounding it and then falling apart. Some in the observation room look down with expression with horror and many with no reaction at all. Though one man in military uniform, who appears to be in charge, seems disappointed. He power walks out of the observing area, followed by scientists and fellow military men, and down the stairs, only sparing the charred machine parts and human remains a glance. He walks all the way up to the wall with the hole, mostly closed and almost ebbing with a low glow at this point, placing a hand on the surface.  
“ Comrade-General”, the bald scientist calls out in Russian, “We are close. You can see it. You can see our progress. We just need more ti-”. He is cut off as another man in military uniform grabs him by the throat.  
“You have one year.”, the Comrade General says to the other scientist as his coworker is choked to death in the background.  
“Yes, Comrade-General”, the curly-haired man replies while the general stomps away. The corpse of his fellow scientist falls to the ground as the Comrade-General leaves the building. Revealing that this laboratory is located in the remote mountains of Russia where the flag of the Soviet Union flaps in the wind. _  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One year later  
You were working when it happened. Since the new Starcourt Mall had opened in Hawkins you’d actually managed to land a job at the JCPenny's. It wasn’t as cool as you’d hoped it would be but the employee discount and location kinda made up for it. One moment you were sorting some shirts in the back room and the next you were standing in darkness. The sound of confused people echoed through the building as the whole mall was plunged into darkness. Great. Just when you thought today wasn’t going to suck. You already had to work late but having an Ice cream lunch at Scoops Ahoy had cancelled that out. However being placed in a situation worthy of its own horror flick certainly ruined your mood.  
Unbeknownst to you, in the theater, Mike, Will, Max, and Lucas booed with other moviegoers when the projector cut out. In the Scoops Ahoy, Steve walked over to the light switch and rapidly began flipping it on and off.  
“ That isn’t gonna work, dingus”, Robin, his coworker, chided.  
While power went out across the town, in an abandoned factory somewhere, rats scampered and squealed as debris formed a writhing tornado and a guttural roar emerged from the basement.  
And as soon as it had shut off, the power came back. Relieved noises sounded around you and machines across the mall started up again. Crowds in the theaters cheered.  
“Let there be light.”, Steve smirked.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day  
It was almost a month into the summer of 1985 and you were sitting in your room in the Henderson home. This was nothing out of the ordinary but, today you lying on your bed doing nothing had a purpose. You were just staying holed up in your room while your little brother's gang of friends threw a surprise welcome home party for him. The second you’d gotten back from your job, they’d all pounced on you in the driveway.  
“ Y/npleaseletusintothehousewewanttodothisthin-”, Mike started.  
“Woahh there, what are you trying to ask me?”, You cut him off, very confused by why this group of sweaty teens had ambushed you, Dustin wasn’t even home yet. The friend group he'd established over the course of last year consisted of two girls, Max, a cool ginger girl, and El a quiet brunette who seemed to be dating Mike? (You were baffled by how oddly complex the dynamic with these kids was). Along with Will another quiet brunette, Mike a spindly guy with curly brown hair, and Lucas kid with close shorn curly brown hair.  
“ We want to throw a little welcome home surprise thing for Dustin.”, Max explained.  
“Could you-uh-let us in?”, Lucas added.  
“Oh totally, you guys can chill and set up whatever .”, you agreed, unlocking the door and walking inside, “I’ll be in my room if you need anything.”. Though knowing Dustin, as soon as he got remotely within range he’d be radioing them from the car.  
You heard Dustin come inside and go into his room. Then some odd robotic noises. Was he fidgeting with his toys already? Had the others not surprised him yet? In curiosity you pressed your ear against the door of your room. The noises continued out to the living room and then they stopped. You moved back to sit on your bed when,  
“SUPRIS-AAAGH”, rang out from the living room.  
You ran out to see Dustin having hair-sprayed Lucas in the eyes, thinking he was an intruder. With a chuckle, you left them to handle that and went back to the refuge of your bed. Though soon you could hear Dustin showing off whatever he’d created at Camp Know-Where, and did he say, girlfriend?!? First of all, there was no way and second, it was way too hot to do anything in this house, so you decided to head over to the mall, where the whole thing was air-conditioned.  
There when headed over to Scoops Ahoy for some frozen delights, you walked in on Steve and his coworker, both in those weird sailor uniforms, you think her name was Robin, standing with a tally board. The whiteboard had two columns one reading YOU RULE and the other YOU SUCK. Robin was in the middle of adding the sixth tally to the YOU SUCK category leaving the score 0-6. As you headed to the counter you caught the ends of their conversation.  
“You know that means you suck.”, Robin, a girl with sandy blond hair and freckles, jibed.  
“Yep, I can read too.”, Steve, a guy with curly brown hair mashed under a sailor hat, said.  
“Since when?”, Robin asked with mock confusion.  
“It’s this stupid hat. I am telling you it is totally blowing my best feature.”, Steve ranted.  
“Yeah, company policy is a real drag.”, Robin added, “You know it’s a crazy idea, but have you considered telling the truth?”.  
“Oh that I couldn’t get into tech and my douchebag dad is teaching me a lesson. I make three bucks an hour and I have no future? That truth?”, Steve lamented.  
Clearly done with this Robin pointed to a gaggle of girls that had just moved ahead of you in line as you were busy listening in, “ Look, Twelve o'clock.”. She cringed and went somewhere in the backroom as Steve threw off his hat and moved to attempt flirting with these customers.  
Once he’d epically failed and the girls had left clearly uncomfortable, you walked up to the cashier.  
“Man, the ladies are just flocking to you today huh Harrington?”, you joked looking at the flavors in the case. (You decided not to bring up the whole family/college drama thing for both your sakes).  
“Give me a break y/n, what do you want today?”, he sighed, though somewhat smiling.  
“One scoop of (favorite flavor) please.”, you smiled at him.  
Robin peeked out the window that separated the break room and cashier at the sound of Steve not awkwardly flirting with a teenage girl. Hell, it almost sounded like they were friends. Looking out she saw the girl that Steve had referred to as y/n, Robin remembered seeing her around school, maybe at the mall once or twice. But what kind of baffled her was that Steve wasn’t flirting with her even though that seemed to be his only real goal while he manned the cashier, and she was a pretty girl too. You got your ice cream, paid, and chatted with Steve for a few minutes, before more customers came and you decided to go to some other stores.  
“Oh-ho not gonna flirt with that one dingus?”, Robin remarked once you had left.  
“Haha, no she’d kick my ass if we tried and we’re just friends.”, Steve said, “Plus, Dustin would hate me for trying.”.  
“Dustin?”.  
“Yeah, he’s one of those kids you call “my children” except he’s away at a camp right now.”.  
“Does she work around here?”.  
“Yeah, at the JCPenny's. What’s it to you?”.  
“She just looks familiar.”.  
“I mean we did go to school together, she was in our grade.”.  
Robin hummed in response as Steve became busy with customers, the thought of y/n drifting to the back of her head.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the same abandoned factory from last night waves of rats flood inward and scurry down to the basement. Down there their squeals echo as the rats explode into piles of blood and guts. The balls of flesh pile up as more and more as hundreds of rats explode in the factory’s basement.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On a hill overlooking Hawkins, as the sun sets and his friends head off, Dustin, a little disheartened from his friends going home, hears a chatter on his machine/radio, Cerbero.  
“Suzie? Suzie, is that you?”, He calls.  
But as the static evens out he hears a man speaking in Russian. Dustin sits up and turns up the volume, listening alertly to the Russian on the other end. In an unknown control room, equipped with full radio machinery, a man in an olive military uniform speaks.  
He says (in Russian), “The silver cat feeds. When blue meets yellow in the west. A trip to China sounds nice if you tread lightly. The week is long.”, and then he goes on to repeat this message.

 _A scientist walked past him, entering a metal-lined hallway. He strides into a complex control room filled with other scientists in white lab coats and military men standing at some doors. He enters a room that overlooks another cannon-like machine spewing blue-white light.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” another man watching says in Russian.  
The scientist nods though look on with displeasure as he is the curly-haired man with glasses that was working on this a year ago. _  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Somewhere in Hawkins, a car speeds down an empty road, with Billy Hargrove inside. He laughs to himself and checks his reflection in the mirror, rehearsing lines for the woman he’s going to meet at the motel._  
“BAM!”Something smashes his windsheild, and as Billy loses control of the steering wheel, the car goes swerving into the lot of an abandoned factory. His head bangs into the steering wheel and starts bleeding. He cusses and curses the car, before stepping out. Panting he kicks and curses the car some more before noticing an odd goo on his shattered windshield.  
“Who’s there?”Billy]ui8 calls out, startled by a growling noise and the sound of a creature moving nearby. “Hey! I said who’s there?”, he yells again. Then something grabs his leg dragging him to the ground and pulling a screaming Billy Hargrove through the factory. Billy manages to hold on for a second at the basement door before being dragged below while his screams and inhuman shrieks echo around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop critique or sum in the comments :)
> 
> *I will absolutely fail to update this thing consistently so in advance I'm sorry


End file.
